Self Preservation
by Rayne0722
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally have the chance they need to be together with their foes defeated. But will they actually be able to confess their feelings to eachother, or will their own selfdoubt and need for selfpresevation get in the way?
1. Three Small Words

_A/n I was reading some fanfiction and I decided that I would attempt to write some. So here is yet another one of my stories hope you like. _

_**Self Preservation**_

_Chapter 1: Three small words_

_Inuyasha's POV_

It had all happened so fast. One second we were fighting and I said three words, three small words that I wished I could take back the second they left my mouth.

"_You mean nothing"_

After I had said that she stopped yelling, she just looked at me silently. Her eyes showing obvious pain. She didn't even say a word as she walked away from me. I wanted to follow her to say I was sorry, but my ego got in the way and instead I called out.

"_What going back to your own time now? Fine stay there!"_

I wished sometimes I would think before I said something because now I know I had just made it worse as the smell of salty tears reached my nose. I wanted her to keep yelling at me, tell me I was useless without her and maybe even "Sit" me a few times. But she didn't she just kept walking and I stood there watching her go helpless to do anything about it. Walking back to the camp made it clear that she wouldn't be coming back to me anytime soon. Shippo was the first to jump up at the sight of me.

"Hey where's Kagome? Did you hurt her again?" He asked giving me a harsh glance.

"She ran back to her own time for a while. She'll be back." I replied and went to my rightful place in the tree. "Plus the jewels done, Naraku's dead what does she have to be here for anyways?" I said to myself unaware that Miroku was below me.

"Well she is our friend Inuyasha, she has more then enough reason to stay here."

"Feh" I said as always but I knew he was right. Kagome would always have a place here.

_**Kagome's POV**_

When I came out the other side of the well I was hit with the familiar sound of honking horns, and the smell of pollution. I climbed out and went into the house were my grandfather and Souta were playing some sort of card game. It smelt like mom was cooking dinner.

"I'm Home!" I called throughout the house masking the pain I felt.

"Kagome welcome home sweetheart." My mom said walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey Sis!" Souta called from the living room. "Is Inuyasha with you?" He asked.

At the mention of that name my heart dropped.

"No, he didn't come this time." I replied trying my hardest to sound happy.

Grandpa walked out of the living room and smiled.

"Well how long are you staying? It's getting difficult to make excuses for you."

I smiled at him. I didn't know how long I would be staying, but I knew I didn't want to go back at least for a few days. Maybe I would never go back…I mean he said it didn't he? Even after Kikyo was out of the picture I still meant nothing to him.

"Oh a couple days at least."

_**Inuyasha POV**_

I sat at the well wondering if she would come back. I could go back and get her, but I didn't know if I wanted to. She would probably be happier in her era anyhow. She came here did her job and now that the Jewel was completed she could…no she should go back to her old life. It would be selfish if I asked her to stay.

"Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to go apologize?" Sango asked.

"Apologize for what? She's the one who should apologize." I said at once knowing it was a lie.

Sango frowned and hit me on the head.

"Hey!" I yelled at her.

"Don't you even start with that! You go in there and you bring her back It's your fault she's gone in the first place. And I don't care what you think. She's my friend and I still want her to come and see us even if the jewel is completed." Sango said.

I looked at her and I knew she was right I needed to go get her even if her work was completed.

"Fine I'll go, but don't think I'm sayin sorry." I said and jumped into the well.

_A/n well that's the first chapter. I have no idea what I am going to do after this but I will update as soon as I can. Later and uhh please review _


	2. Kagome's date

_A/N: Hello again, thanks for all the reviews I really like to hear from everyone. Anyways here is my second chapter. Sorry if it's taking long I am actually writing like five fanfics right now, this one, Curse of Three (Which is on my other name.) Size isn't everything (also on my other name) Family tree, and Fragile hearts. They are all Inuyasha, I guess I just want to write Inuyasha right now anyways thanks for reading and sending all your reviews. _

_**Self Preservation**_

_Chapter 2_

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

Jumping out of the well I was met with the smells of Kagome's world. I have come accustomed to it, and it no longer fazed me. The sun had long gone down and I looked up to be met with the dark night sky, although it was different here and harder to see the stars. Looking up at her window I saw that there was no light on, which meant one of two things, either she was asleep or, she was downstairs with the rest of the family. My ears perked up at the sound of a door sliding open, I turned to see Souta coming out with a large white bag.

"Hi Inuyasha!" He yelled as he dumped the bag into a large container and made his way over to me.

"Hi." I said simply. "Where's Kagome? Is she asleep already?" I questioned.

"No actually she is gone. She left with a guy named Hojo." Souta informed me.

I don't know why I asked my next question, or why I even cared where and who she was out with. But I did.

"Who's Hojo?" I asked the kid.

"A boy from her school, I have a feeling he likes her and wants her to be his girlfriend." Souta replied with a smile.

I had heard Kagome use this term 'girlfriend' before she was talking to Sango about it. It meant someone who was 'dating' a guy. And 'dating' meant 'courting' and where I was from courting lead to mating.

"She better not." I said in a loud outburst.

Looking down to Souta who stood laughing at me I knew I said something that I shouldn't have.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, Kagome doesn't even like him that way. She just feels sorry for him that's all. She wouldn't cheat on you honest. Sis just isn't like that."

"What do you mean 'cheat' on me?" I asked, I mean I knew what that word meant but I was coming to the understanding that Souta believed Kagome and I to be 'dating' as people called it here.

"Well, she loves you." He said and started to walk back in the house. "You're welcome to wait in Kagome's room until she gets home." He finished and walked inside leaving the door open for me.

_She loves me?_

I couldn't stop thinking about what the kid said. It was hard to comprehend; no one was ever supposed to love me. Kikyo was the only exception and I still don't fully understand why she 'loved' me either. I decided to take Souta up on his offer and wait for her in her room. Sitting on her bed in the darkness, wasn't too much fun either. But when I saw lights outside the window and heard a slamming I went to her window and peered outside. What I saw astonished me. There she was in a nice red dress, her hair was up in a tight bun and she had colors painted on her face. She looked so different. She looked so…I couldn't even think of a word. But she didn't look like the sweet and innocent girl I had come to know. Something about her seemed more grown-up. I slid open her window so I could hear what they were speaking of. Then I saw the boy get out of the other side of the 'car' as Kagome called it. He looked almost exactly like the weak samurai Kagome always made me help out. Then I remembered that thing at her school, he was the guy who tried to touch her in front of all the other girls who dressed like Kagome. I clenched my fist as I watched him slowly walk to her.

"I had a really nice time Hojo." Kagome said, but I could tell by the tone in her voice she was lying.

"Me to Kagome, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go see a movie next weekend?"

"I…I don't think I can, you see I already made plans for that weekend." Kagome said to him.

"Oh, well then maybe some other time?"

"Yes, maybe."

What the boy did next almost made me jump out the window and kill him right there. He kissed her, right in front of me…it made me remember all the times Kagome saw me with Kikyo.

_So, this must be how she feels…_

Kagome pulled away and blushed. She was speechless. She forced a smile, and I hated the fact that it wasn't me down there.

"Well Kagome, I'll see you later then." Hojo said and got back into his 'car' leaving Kagome to stand all alone in the dark where anything could have happened to her.

I walked back to the bed and laid on it. Kagome came in a few minutes later, I had to wait for my eyes to readjust as she flooded the room with artificial light. Her world had weird contraptions, but this one I liked no need to burn my fingers trying to make light with fire. With just one touch of a button, light flooded a whole room. When I heard her gasp, I knew she saw me.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She asked.

I looked at her, and upon closer expectation the dress she wore glittered.

"How come you never dressed up like that before?" I asked avoiding her question.

"What do you mean?"

"Your dress, I've never seen it before." I said.

"Oh this? Well, it's expensive and I wouldn't want to ruin it." Kagome replied sitting on the edge of her pink bed and removing the odd shoes, she was wearing.

"So what brings you here Inuyasha?" She asked again in a calm voice.

"Shippo and the others made me come to get you, they miss you."

"Oh."

I watched as she walked across her room and pulled the yellow outfit she wore to bed out of the closet.

"And what's with all the paint on your face?" I asked.

"This?" She asked smiling. "It's called makeup."

"Well why are you wearing this 'makeup'?"

"I went on a date I wanted to look nice." She said.

"Oh."

"Close your eyes I need to change." She told me and I did what she asked as she changed into her sleepwear.

I wanted to ask so many questions like 'Why did you let him kiss you' or 'Is he your boyfriend.' But I was afraid she would get angry with me for it so I bit my tongue.

"So anyways can we go back tomorrow? I'm a bit tired, and I want to sleep."

"Yeah that's fine." I said opening my eyes and watching as she buttoned the last button on her shirt.

She went and turned out the lights then climbed into bed with me still lying next to her.

"So did you watch us?" She asked.

"What?" I asked back, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Did you watch us? Did you see him kiss me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Did you like it?" I asked without thinking.

She rolled over and laid her head on my chest.

"No."

I looked down and saw that her eyes were closed. Then I wrapped her in my arms and drifted to sleep.

_**Kagome's POV**_

Waking up in the morning, was something I had come accustomed to. However, when I looked at the clock it read 12:00 noon.

"I must have stayed out pretty late last night." I said.

Then I felt two arms around me and I looked up to see Inuyasha's golden eyes on me.

"You sure do sleep forever." He said.

"Sorry, you could have woken me." I replied, then added. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours, I watched the sun come up."

"And you just sat here with me lying on you the whole time?"

"Feh, what you think I can't sit still for a few hours? I do it almost every night when you go to sleep."

"Oh yeah well." I started and then remembered why I had come back to present day to begin with. I quickly pulled away from him and sat up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, and I don't know why you would be concerned. I don't mean a thing to you remember?"

"Are you still upset about that?" He asked raising his voice a little.

"Well it hurt to hear someone you consider your friend to say that they don't mean anything to them."

"Yeah well I still remember the time you told me that you hated me! And I didn't even do a damn thing."

"Well I was mad then. Plus I said I was sorry later, you haven't said anything yet." I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

Standing I went to the closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with red letters that said _"freak" _on it. My brother had got it for me a while back as a joke, but honestly I think it suited me well, I mean how many girls could travel time through a well?

"Well close your eyes unless you want to see me naked." I said.

He looked at me oddly then shut his eyes tightly. I knew I shouldn't really care anymore, I mean the guy had seen me without a scrap of clothing on more then once and vise versa, but I don't know I just still cared.

"Okay you can open them now." I said and pulled out a jacket tying it around my waist.

"What happened to the green thing you always wore?"

"Well, Friday was the last day of school for me. I no longer have to go." I replied.

"Oh well that's good, no more making excuses about tests or whatever you call them." He said.

"It's not like I need to be going back with you all the time Inuyasha, I live here remember and my job is done, so you don't really expect me to stay there all the time do you?"

He didn't answer he just looked at me then looked away.

"We should go now, or you'll miss everyone. They are all going home today."

It was true everyone would be going back to their normal lives now. Sango and Miroku will go back to Miroku's master's village to live out the rest of their lives together. Shippo would probably stay with Kaede in the village though which would mean he would always be close by.

"Inuyasha." I started but was cut off by him.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said okay I didn't mean it. It's just you make me mad sometimes, and when I saw how he looked at you I wanted to hurt him so badly. But you said no, and that made me mad at you okay."

"You mean Koga?" I asked.

"Yea."

"I don't even like him that way. So don't worry let him look all he wants he will never have me." I replied.

Inuyasha looked at me and smiled, actually smiled.

"Inuyasha, what do you plan on doing?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I sighed and walked over to the window cracking it open a little to let the fresh summer breeze in.

"I mean what are you going to do now that Naraku is dead, and Kikyo is gone?"

"I don't know. Probably protect the village." He said.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you would want it."

I turned and smiled at him. "You know you can always come and spend some time here with me." I said.

"Yeah I know, but it's not like we could really do anything here. You said yourself that I attract to much unwanted attention here."

"Well maybe if you would change your cloths or something. And on your human nights you can do whatever you want."

At the mention of him being human, he huffed. I knew he hated the nights when he changed, but now that Naraku was gone and we didn't have to worry about danger he could relax a bit more.

"Anyways we should be getting back Kagome." He said to me and I nodded.

We both walked down the stairs and into the living room where my family was. I said my good-byes and we were off. Back to the feudal era, back to where I felt best.

_A/N: Okay well that was the second chapter, a little longer then the first. I hope you liked it. I can't wait to hear from everyone. So send in those reviews! Yay! Okay I'm done…I think…hold on! Weeeeeeeeeeee! Oh and yes, I will be updating. This story is far from over so no worries I will be back with more. Until next time kiddies! Oh and be sure to check out my other stories on this name as well as Starchild009, you just may not want to read the one called "A brothers love" …it's somewhat disturbing and written entirely for a former friend. Don't say I didn't warn you…_


	3. How to say it

_A/n: Wow with my other story that was written purposely bad had gotten 20 reviews I would have hoped that I would have gotten a little more for this one…maybe I should stick to one shots? Anyways here is the third chapter for all of you who are actually reading this story. I don't know if I will be updating after this though not unless I get more reviews that is _

_**Self Preservation**_

_Chapter 3: How to say it._

**Kagome's POV**

Returning to the feudal era felt like the most natural thing I did anymore. However, these cloths felt a little odd. I mean for the past four years I had been wearing my uniform most of the time. I never actually started wearing pants until about a week ago. Inuyasha put his arm around my waist as we jumped out of the bone eaters well. As much as he seemed to be a jerk, when it was just me and him it felt like he was most himself. As if when Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were around he had to put on the whole "tough guy" act. When he set me down on the ground, he did it so gently it was almost creepy.

"Inuyasha?" I said making his name a question.

He looked at me as he leaned down to pick up my backpack, which he carelessly tossed out before ascending with me in his arms.

"What?" He questioned roughly.

I smiled; I don't even know why I said his name. I didn't have a question to ask him, or a favor to ask. Therefore, I shook my head and just smiled. The sun was shining brightly down on the two of us and looking up into the perfect blues of the sky, I felt freer then I had in a long while. No Kikyo to come and take Inuyasha away. No Naraku, to dampen the mood. It was so perfect I almost pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Kagome, what did you want I don't want to just stand here all day." He said to me, and I could tell he was getting frustrated…he was so cute when he was frustrated.

"It was nothing Inuyasha, I just can't help but notice how peaceful it seems to be right now." I replied.

All he replied with was a "hmm" noise, which was good enough for me. At least we weren't yelling at each other…yet.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Standing in the sunlight, by the old well I looked to see Kagome smiling at the sky. She was happy, now that Naraku was out of the way. It was peaceful again. The jewel sparkled in the sunlight. After we had defeated Naraku, and Kikyo was laid to rest, I decided that I didn't want to change. I guess Kagome was the main reason why. She made me realize that I was perfectly fine the way I was. I didn't want to be full demon if it meant losing everything, I worked so hard to get.

"Inuyasha?" came Kagome's voice, it was soft like the wind.

I looked up to see Kagome's blue eyes looking directly to me. She looked so peaceful, and I wanted to suddenly run to her. But I didn't; I didn't want her running home again.

"What?" I questioned.

She opened her mouth again as if about to reply and then shut it. She wanted to say something, but something kept her from it. I felt my stomach go all weird, it was frustrating. Here she was, we were alone, and yet I still couldn't do anything.

"Kagome, what did you want I don't want to just stand here all day." I replied trying to sound mad at her.

"It was nothing Inuyasha, I just can't help but notice how peaceful it seems to be right now." She replied and then there it was again that feeling…

I nodded my head in response and made some acknowledgment that I heard her. It seemed I couldn't speak at the moment. Walking over to stand beside her she looked into my eyes and smiled again.

"Lets go." She said and held out her hand to me.

I took it and tossed the yellow backpack over one shoulder. Walking back to the village together, I was almost afraid. I knew that as soon as Kagome said good-bye to Miroku and Sango, she really wouldn't want to come back very much. I wasn't ready to say good-bye to her. Yet, I couldn't do the only thing that would keep her here. When we got there the very first person out of the small hut, which Kaede resided in was Shippo. He came running at us like he hadn't seen Kagome in years. She let go of my hand just as Shippo made a jump into her arms.

"Kagome! I was so worried you weren't coming back. Stupid Inuyasha always being mean to you!" He said and I had to fight the urge not to hit him.

"Oh Shippo, Inuyasha isn't stupid, and of course I came back I could never leave you here by yourself for to long." Kagome replied and pulled a sucker out of her pocket for the kit.

He took it greedily and shoved it into his mouth after throwing the plastic covering to the ground. Kagome picked it up and pushed it into her pocket. She once explained she didn't want to chance leaving something like that here just in case. I didn't really get it but I didn't feel like having her explain it in a lengthy lesson about her time and my time again. I walked the rest of the distance to Kaede's by myself to drop off Kagome's things. I guessed it would be where she was staying since we had no more demons to go after for the shards, which were now fused back into the whole Shikon no tama, which Kagome had hidden in her new black shirt she wore today. Miroku came out right as I was about to go in, if it wasn't for my demon senses we would have bumped into each other.

"Inuyasha, so you have returned." He said.

I just looked at him as Sango emerged behind him and the two went to great Kagome. Entering the hut Kaede was nowhere in site, however I didn't expect her to be. She did have duties as the village priestess. I put the backpack down and peered out the small window to Kagome who was now smiling brightly at our friends. Shippo was showing her some sort of new magic trick he learned in our absence and Sango was trying to keep Miroku from his usual habits. Kagome looked in my direction and caught me staring at her, but I couldn't turn away her blue eyes were so intense and then she flushed a slight pink. She gave me her smile, the one she kept just for me and turned back to Shippo. I hid my face after that and slid down the wall. I wanted to tell her, but how could I? And what would I say? Kikyo was the first person I ever loved, and I told her that as she practically killed me. Would I have to wait for something that bad to happen again before I could say something?

_A/N: wow sorry for the short chapter, I can usually write more, but that just seemed like a good stopping point. Well reviews please and I will update! Anyways if you all want to do me a favor, will you read my other Inuyasha fanfics? You see I am trying to win a bet with my friend to see who can get the most reviews. Anyways thanks again for reading and even if you don't review for my other stories I still love you! Oh and if you're as much as an Inuyasha fanatic as I am you might find this interesting, it's the actual purification spell Kagome would have to use to purify the Shikon Jewel._

_**Shinto Priestess Purification Prayer **_

_**Takama no Hara ni Kamu tsumari masu Kamurogi kamuromi No mikoto michite Sume mi oya kamu. Izagnagi no mikoto, Tsukushi no, Higuma no, Tachibana no, Odo no. Awagi hara ni Misogi harai tomo Toki ni maseru. Harai dono ookami tachi Moro, Moro no Maga koto Tsumi Kekare o Harai tamae. Kiyome tamae to Masosu koto no yoshi. Amatsu kami kuni tsukami Ya o yorozu no kami tachi Tomo ni kikoo shime seto Kashi komi kashi komi Ma-o su.**_

_**English Translation:**_

_**On the heavenly high plain at the center of the solar system divinely sit the god and goddess yin and yang forces in blessing, as the imperial ancestor Izanagi, Tsukushi Province, Himuga Region, Tachibana District, Odo area, Awagi plain. Purified with ablution and at that time brought into being the divine forces of purification that all the various defiling things, sins, and impurities be cleansed and made pure proclaim and request of heavenly spirits of celestial realms eight million divine spirits coming together we petition with reverent. This we respectfully declare.**_

_Yes, I am lame; I actually looked up ancient Japanese rituals and found this…I found it amusing…I don't know if you will but oh well…even lamer is I know it by heart now, both Japanese and English versions…man I have a lot of free time on my hands…_


	4. The Spring

_A/N: Well hello again. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Anyways here is my next chapter! Yay chapter 4…poor Inuyasha, having trouble saying those three small words…so many ways to say it…anyways have you ever noticed that the Japanese way to say I love you actually sounds like "I have shit to do?" Well that is if you say it fast. My friend Taba pointed it out to me. Anyways I love this new Anime (well new to me) Chrono Crusade! It's awesome, and Chrono makes my hot demon list along with Inuyasha, Inutaisho (or Toga in Japanese version hehe Toga starts jumping up and down yelling toga, toga, toga) okay now that that's out of my system…on with the list…Sesshomaru, Setsuna of Takamaru (Bad guy from third Inuyasha movie…well he is hot minus the horn thingy) Silver, Alexander, Cyrus, (the last three aren't from an anime…they follow me around. Long story, don't ask) well that's it. Wow sorry about that…anyways on with the story right? Well review for me okay!_

_

* * *

_

_**Self Preservation**_

_Chapter 4: The Spring  
_

**Kagome's POV**

I didn't know what time it was when I opened my eyes, however the sun wasn't up yet. Sitting up I looked out the window to see the moon still shining in the sky, and I guessed the time to be one or two in the morning. Looking around I saw everyone still asleep. Sango was with Shippo and Kirara, and Miroku was in the corner. Kaede slept in the back room, so we wouldn't disturb her. Everyone was in here, but when I looked to the corner where Inuyasha was, last I noticed it empty. Therefore, I decided to go outside to see if he was lounging in a nearby tree.

"Where are you going?" I heard him ask from behind me as I steped out of the hut.

Turning I came face to face with him as he was leaning aginst the hut just outside the door.

"I was going to look for you." I whispered to him.

"Well it looks like your search is over then." He replied still using his full voice, not even bothering to whisper.

"Inuyasha, keep it down people are trying to sleep." I said back to him covering my mouth as I noticed that I to had forgotten to whisper.

He smiled at me and pushed himself away from the wall. I watched as he walked a little ways ahead of me and then stopped. He put his hand up and beckoned me to follow him. I looked at myself quickly. It was a hot night so I decided to wear a pair of jogging shorts and a simple tank top to bed. I was also barefoot.

"I don't want to walk without shoes." I whispered to him.

Then without warning he scooped my up and started to carry me bridle style. I was shocked to say the least, he must had really wanted to talk to me or something. I just sat there in his arms as he walked into the forest and stopped when we came to a small spring. However he didn't put me down, instead he took a seat not releasing me from his arms.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" I questioned.

"Nothing, I just wanted to come here is all and I thought you would like it."

I nodded as if I understood his motive, even though I didn't. Nevertheless, it was nice, sitting with his arms around me, in a peaceful forest surrounding with the moon shining down on us. Then out of nowhere I had an idea so I stood up and got a look from him.

"Kagome what are you doing?" He asked me as I offered him my hand.

He took it and I pulled him up. He was close to me, however him being about three inches taller I wasn't exactly face to face with him. However, when I started to tug at his shirt was when I think I shocked him beyond belief.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, his voice lowering.

"We," I started as I pulled the red fire-rat top off of him and left him in his white under shirt "Are going swimming." I finished as I pulled off the rest the clothing off his upper body.

"What?"

"Swimming, you know in the water over there I didn't think you wanted to get your shirt wet."

I heard him release a held breath as I lead him over to the water and then letting go of his hand I jumped in. He watched me as I swam around in my pjs and then as he sat back down.

"Come on Inuyasha!" I yelled at him.

"No thanks."

I swam to the edge of the spring and put my wet arms in his lap pulling his hands into mine, then pulling him head first into the water. I knew I should swim far away from him because when he came back up he was bound to be mad at me. But I didn't I stayed where he would resurface and when he did he had his death glare firmly locked into place.

"Wench!"

I just giggled and looked at him. We were so close. Our faces only inches apart as we swam in the moonlight. I wanted to close the distance between us, but instead I splashed him in the face with water and pushed him under again. This time I did swim away and when he came back up a second time I knew he would retaliate.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

As she pushed my head under the water I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed but it was nice being here with just her and actually playing around and having fun instead of chasing after demons. Under the water, I could see her swimming away and I started after her. When I resurfaced, I was only a few feet from her retreating from so I grabbed for her and forced her to come closer to me. I had my arms wrapped around her as we swam together in the spring, one arm around her waist and the other across her chest. I quickly spun her around and she out her fragile wrists around my neck. Her eyes were linked with mine, her blue eyes that seemed like they could look into my soul.

"Inuyasha." She said quietly, if I were human, I wouldn't have heard her.

She looked so beautiful with the water making her skin sparkled in the silver light that the moon was giving off. And I couldn't stop myself from pulling her closer, close enough so I could kiss her. When her lips met mine her eyes widened but she quickly gave into the kiss. When she pulled from me I released her from my hold and I watched her swim up to the edge of the spring. She took one step out and I watched as she took my robe and wrapped it around herself. Slowly she pulled her cloths out from underneath it and when she turned to face me all she wore was my clothing. I walked over to her after exiting the spring and she looked almost scared.

"Inuyasha, I…I" she started.

I shook my head and pulled the white shirt back over my wet body. It wasn't much help as my hair would completely soak it in a few moments. But I didn't care, it would all dry sooner or later. So I pulled her into my arms and jumped into a tree that was close by. She settled into my arms and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

Opening my eyes for the second time in one morning I could not help but wonder if my little encounter with Inuyasha was nothing then another one of my dreams. However, when I felt the body beneath me and looked down to see my wet cloths and the spring below us, I knew it was all reality. I looked up to see him looking to the sunrise, his eyes were so peaceful and I knew he had no idea I was awake. I snuggled my head closer into his chest and he looked down to me.

"Morning." He said to me lightly.

"Hi." I replied my voice still groggy with sleep.

His grip on me tightened, and I knew he was also fighting with the idea that this could all be some sort of dream. Looking down to the ground below I saw as Miroku wandered up the path calling out our names. When he looked up to see us he smiled and Inuyasha jumped down with me in his arms.

"There you two are." Miroku said with a smile.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Sango was worried where Kagome had gone off to and I agreed to go look for her, however I didn't expect to find the two of you asleep together in a tree."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha said to him with anger in his voice which sent me into a fit of laughter.

"Lets get back to Kaede's I would like to put some clothes on." I said to all of them and without warning Inuyasha picked me up again and ran me back to the village leaving Miroku behind to wonder about what we were up to last night. Knowing what he thought caused me to blush and laugh again.

Inuyasha put me down out side the hut and I went in to dress, I put on a green tank top and a pair of light blue jean shorts. I finished the outfit with my new converse tennie shoes. I would have to say that living with Inuyasha has changed my good-girl way of dressing. I rarely wore skirts any more. Walking out into the sunshine of the feudal era, I saw Inuyasha as he looked at me oddly. I knew he was still getting used to my new fashion sense.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"Nothing, but you dress different now."

"I know, what you don't like it?" I asked giving him a small spin.

He shook his head and sighed.

"You look fine, it's just I'm used to that uniform you used to wear is all."

I just laughed and walked over to him just as Miroku was coming up the path.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so that's that, anyways I know I changed the way Kagome dressed, but put it this way I used to dress all goodie-goodie like she did when I was about 15 but now two years later I dress mostly in jeans and t-shirts and most of my friends are that way too. SO I figured that she would grow out of the skirts and blouses sooner or later, and plus all the running, fighting, and hanging out with Inuyasha I think she would probably change it sooner then later. Anyways I made them kiss I know, while they were swimming. Sorry but I based that off personal experience with one of my ex's I know it's not exactly something either of them would do. But seriously how can you really make the two of them kiss without screwing up their character. Love changes people, and yes it would change them too…epically when Kikyo is out of the picture and no one is in the way anymore. Moreover, if you notice ever since the episodes where Kikyo dies…(well she actually doesn't but oh well) Inuyasha has been a whole hell of a lot nicer and affectionate towards Kagome. Sorry did not mean to get into it, but I just wanted to justify my OOC moment there. Well read and review okay! Or I'll send my horde of flesh eating fleas after you…_


	5. Kagome's revenge

_A/n: Woot! I got reviews! Okay! Well here is the next chapter for those wonderful people who reviewed. You know what I did these two really odd one-shots where Inuyasha dies…and I have never done that! I surprised myself cuz you see I am not the one to normally kill off Inu…no not me. But I did and I almost cried cuz I did such a nasty thing, but I didn't instead I posted my stories and got a few nice reviews…however most people yelled at me which I found entirely funny. Lock, stock and barrel! Woot, sorry I just needed to say that cuz my computer said a synonym for "Entirely" was Lock, stock, and barrel. Which I don't really understand, I mean aren't those the little brats form "The Nightmare before Christmas"? I love that movie…I need Kingdom Hearts 2 dammit…okay well on with the story I just like to randomly comment on stuff sometimes? Why because it takes up half a page… _

**_Self Preservation _**

_Chapter 5: Kagome's __Revenge___

**Inuyasha's POV **

I looked over to see Kagome sitting under a tree writing in a little purple book she called a "diary". She told me once that a diary was where a girl would write out what meant the most to her, but that is was also one of the most privet things in the world. I wanted to take it and read it, just to find out what she was saying about me, but then again I didn't want to be "sat" into oblivion for it so I kept to myself. Sango was with Kagome, as was Shippo; however Miroku was standing over my shoulder pestering me about what had happened between me and Kagome.

"Come now Inuyasha, we're both men." Miroku said with a sheepish smile.

I knew what he was thinking, and it was pissing me off. I couldn't believe he would ever think Kagome would do something like that!

"Would you drop it already Miroku…I'm telling you nothing happened we went to sleep that's all."

"Inuyasha, I know you're not telling the whole truth. If all you did was sleep then why was Kagome in nothing but the top to you're robe? Which might I add she still has on over her own clothing now."

I looked to Kagome and I could not help but smile, however I didn't let Miroku see. He was right though she was still wearing it. Most of the time she would give it back right away, but this time she kept it as if she felt safer having it.

"So, maybe she's cold…it's not like I need it right now anyways." I replied gruffly.

* * *

**Kagome's POV **

I shut my diary quickly and smiled up into the sun. Today was a good day. I looked over to wear Inuyasha sat with Miroku annoying him. More then likely asking about last night. I knew Inuyasha wasn't about to tell him what went on, however I had no problem telling Sango.

"Kagome what are you so happy about?" Shippo asked jumping on my shoulder.

"Oh nothing, it's just such a nice day." I replied and patted Shippo on the head.

Looking back up I saw Inuyahsa now clad in only his under shirt and red pants walk into Keade's hut with Miroku right behind him.

"I still can't believe that Inuyasha would do that Kagome." Sango said going over what I had already told her in her head.

"I know!" I replied with a smile and stood up.

I decided then I was going to walk over to Inuyasha and see if he would like to go do something other then sit around here all day. Walking over to them I heard him practically yelling at Miroku.

* * *

I stood to the side of one of the hut's windows just so I could hear what they were talking about.

"So Inuyasha, have you confessed that you love her?"

I knew he must had froze because it was a few moments before I heard his voice next.

"No."

I nodded, he hadn't exactly told me that. However, I know that if he meant what he did last night that he must of loved me right?

"No, I haven't admitted that because…because it would be lying."

I felt my stomach to a flip. He didn't just say that did he? I felt tears begin their descent down my face. I couldn't just stand here and wait for them to come and find me like this. I knew it was too good to be true. I quickly took the red kimono top off and tossed it to the ground before I took off back to the well.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV **

"No, I haven't admitted that because…because it would be lying." I said to Miroku hoping to get him to drop the subject.

However, what I didn't realize was Kagome was standing just outside. I noticed her tears first, her sent mingled with salt. I heard something drop to the ground just before her hurried footsteps carried her away.

"I think someone heard you Inuyasha." Miroku said to me and I had to restrain from hitting him in the face.

I just glared at him and opened the door just in time to see Kagome running away into the forest. I looked down to the ground to find my robe sitting there where she had thrown it.

_Idiot… _

I knew I was one; I was the biggest idiot of all. Even Miroku was smarter then me, well at least when it came to women. Shippo probably had more experience with them as well. I shook my head and I went after her into the forest.

* * *

**Kagome's POV **

I ran, all I ever seem to do is run away. Whenever he would hurt me, I would just hightail it home. Was I really to weak to face him? I brought my hands up to my eyes to wipe away the tears that blinded me as I ran though the forest. I knew I must have passed the well a while ago…because I didn't recognize at all where I was. I stopped and looked around to just see trees, it was amazing after all that traveling I would still get lost in this forest, the place where it all started in the first place. I fell to my knees on the ground and let my tears run freely. It was even more surprising that I did not notice when Koga showed up behind me.

"Kagome," He said to me.

I looked up to be met with his blue eyes. I quickly wiped away all my tears and smiled. "Hi Koga."

"What are you doing out here? And crying did that Mutt treat you wrong again?"

I shook my head. "No, I just got a little upset and went for a walk, now I seem to be lost."

Koga offered me his hand and I took it with a smile. I didn't want to scare him off if he could get me out of this forest without me resorting to Inuyasha. I really didn't feel like seeing him at the moment.

"I can take you to my den if you would like." Koga said with a smile.

I shook my head. "No I should go back to the others, they'll worry about me."

I knew what he would want to do if we went to his den; he was still bent on making me his "woman" actually according to him I already was. I mean yes I liked Koga, as a friend. He was a very nice and considerate person. And maybe, if he was the one I met first I would be with him that way, but I couldn't…I just couldn't do that to Inuyasha, even if he said he didn't have feelings for me.

"Kagome!"

I looked behind me to the familiar voice that called out my name. I knew he would come looking for me. I stood up quickly and tried my best to make it seem like I wasn't just crying. I watched carefully as red came through the green of the bushes and Inuyasha was standing in front of Koga and I.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV **

When I found Kagome she was standing with that wolf Koga. She was also _very _close to him.

"What are you doing here wolf?" I asked crudely.

"Taking care of my woman! Because you seem too ignorant to." He spat back at me.

I loathed him. He was so annoying. Always after _my _Kagome. Couldn't he tell that she didn't want him yet? Was he truly that dumb?

"Come on Kagome; let's get back to Kaede's hut. Shippo is whining for you again." I said hoping that would be the end of this little confrontation with Koga.

I heard her draw in a breath and I knew I must have said something wrong. What? I didn't know.

"You can't just order me around Inuyasha." Kagome called out.

"I'm not ordering you around –girl." I said to her, and I knew once again she was going to end up running off to her home, or at least that's what I thought.

"Oh so I'm just a 'Girl' to you now! Is that it? So because of that you think you can order me around like you're my father or something Inuyasha? I don't think so!" She yelled at me.

"You know what! I don't need to stand here and be belittled by you." She said and turned to Koga. "I'm ready…lets get out of here Koga."

* * *

**Kagome's POV **

I looked to Inuyasha after climbing on Koga's back, he looked like he was angry as well as sad at the same time. However, I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"FINE GO!" He yelled at me. "See if I care!"

I just shook my head and soon I was in a whirlwind. It was a little odd to travel this way. So I closed my eyes and when I re-opened them we were at his den. I looked out to the waterfall and I knew Inuyasha would be here before too long, all I had to do was sit and wait.

"So Kagome, what made you decide to come with me?" Koga asked as he sat next to me on the cliff overlooking the water.

"I needed a change of scenery."

Koga nodded and stayed silent. "So is there anything you need?"

I shook my head no. He must have thought I would be staying here. I hate to brake it to him, but my idea of a nice home is not a cave.

"Okay well you can just let me know."

I nodded and I looked into the sky, just as the sun began to set.

_A/N Well that's that…anyways please read and review and I will update asap. Anyways I know I kinda just left you hanging there but that's what I do best, now remember to review if you wanna see Inuyasha's reaction! _


End file.
